The Return of Sol Uzumaki
by SinbadThe3rd
Summary: For hundreds of years he had been sealed away for refusing to submit to a shadow government. But soon the world will see just what it means to piss off a powerful Gear, a forgotten race of warriors that long ago were the peace keepers of the world before they had been slaughtered. And in time, the Prototype Gear will rise once more and destroy all those who destroyed his family...
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, before the era of Piracy, there was an island that became the kingdom of Drukar. It was led by a man of incredible power as well as incredible strength. He spent vast amounts of time developing the kingdom as well as engraving its history in stone, since the man knew from personal experience that books wither away with time while the stone he inscribed the history of his kingdom would last far longer than paper ever could. He was a just and fair king and his people loved him since he only cared for their wellbeing over his own.

For hundreds of years, the king of Drukar taught the people who came to his kingdom how to find inner peace as well as strength beyond their own that they couldn't learn on their own. The people lived happily on their own without worry from the rest of the world. Yet when word of power reaches those who crave it, then the problems find you.

Soon after word of his power reached a newly formed group of government that consisted of five figureheads, they sent emissaries as they had to many other kingdoms with the offer to join their newly formed alliance of a government. The king politely declined with the reasoning that he formed his kingdom for the sole purpose of staying away from being under the boot of larger shadow governments. They did not take the news well and sent him a message to join or suffer the consequences. The king didn't take their threat lightly and sent them back a message via the heads of those they sent to threaten him. They then declared war with his kingdom and the war started. Yet the king had trained his people to survive this in preparation, since he had warned them that one day they would have to fight to keep their independence from those who would either force them into submission or eliminate them from existence entirely.

The war lasted one hundred years, with the power of the king keeping all invading forces from his kingdom as well as his people helping to fight off those who made it to their kingdom. But with every army or group of warriors, there are those with a heart of darkness that can be exploited if offered what their hearts desire. The enemy offered some of his most powerful students power as well as status if they helped to bring down the king. With their help, the enemy snuck into the kingdom and silently killed off those who supported him, which was about 99% percent of the island. They were able to get away with their plan since they used a large force of their troops to distract the king on the other side of the island while they killed off the people on the other side. With their pincer maneuver, they were able to surround the king himself, but not before he was able to save but one young boy who he had taught to be strong. He told him to never forget his true home, to never let their spirit die. That with him still being alive when the shadow government that wanted them dead, the "Will of D" will forever live on in his descendants. And with that, the boy survived the destruction of Drukar.

Once surrounded, the five leaders of the alliance came forward and demanded to be told the secret of his power, and when he refused to tell them, they had one of their soldiers who used a power unlike anything that he had ever seen to seal him in place and leave him weakened. He refused to tell them, and in their anger they threatened to destroy the recorded history of his kingdom if he did not comply. Yet with the last of his strength he used his power to activate the failsafe he had in place, and all the stones with his kingdoms recorded history teleported to different sections of the world. In their rage, the five leaders attempted to kill him, and yet they were unable to do so since the king had been cursed with immortality long ago. So using the strange power that their soldier had, they sealed the king away in a sphere of energy, which they took far away from his kingdom hid him away in a temple that was in the middle of nowhere that they collapsed behind him so no one would ever find him. They swore that they would never allow the king to be released and made plans for the day that the king would break free, most likely seek out those who destroyed his home. They destroyed all records of his kingdom that they could find, as well as making the translation of the stones that bore the history of Drukar illegal. The world would come to know this era of time as 'The Hundred Year Void'...

Hundreds of years had passed since that day, and the area that surrounded the collapsed temple turned into a vast desert. A kingdom was formed in the desert land that had buried the temple, and the kingdom was never aware of just what laid sealed beneath them. But in time they would come to know just what he was...

For in time the world would see just what a Gear was capable of doing...

And they would see just what Sol Uzumaki did to those who destroyed all that he cared for...


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: For those who cared and warned me about the father of the bitch I have been having problems with, he has been taken care of. Like many of you would probably guess, he tried to kill me and broke into my house, yet little did he know that I work late nights, not exactly graveyard, but close enough. I also have cameras that a friend of mine set up that uses the same tech that allows you to see who is at your door and unlock it via your phone but inwards and looks at the insides of my house. Happy I asked him to do so since the asshole was in my house lying in wait for me to return. So, I quietly snuck in through the back after getting the spare pistol I keep in the shed under lock and key for this very reason. Call me paranoid, but the situation only helped solidify the fact that me doing so was a good idea. Afterwards I got into place and threw an item, (a coin if I'm remembering it right, but it isn't important to the story) and when the dumbass left my room that he was hiding in to investigate, I snuck up behind him and shot the back of his head. When he fell to the ground dead, I shot him again to make sure, since I have seen way too many horror movies and wanted to be 100 percent sure that he was dead. Once that was done with I called the police and took a few pictures while I waited for them to arrive. Once the body was taken away and I got home from being taken to the station for questioning, which didn't take long since I had video evidence of it being a break in and I was defending myself since he was armed with a butcher knife from my kitchen (which I threw away and bought another one.) I sent the photos I took from my phone and sent them to the bitch in prison with a note telling her that all this was her fault for being a bitch and trying to order me around in my own house while also trying to ruin my life just because she refused to clean up her mess. Another bad thing to happen is that my housemate moved out because of all this and I don't fully blame him since shit keeps going down. So now have a spare room to rent in my house. I don't need to rent it to make ends meet, it's just a large bedroom that I don't really use so renting it out at least made sure it was used.

Just to let people know, after my father got custody of me when I was thirteen, I was a pussy. But that was to be expected from my life up to that point. It was at that point where my uncle (who is a high-ranking Marine) trained me in various things ranging from hand to hand combat to small firearms training. So, killing this prick wasn't that hard to do. But enough about that, due to so many people asking me to do it, I will now start working on the Return of Sol Uzumaki. My plan is simply to swap every week on what I work on trying to post late Monday or mid-day Tuesday. So without further ado, I present to you the 2nd chapter of Return of Sol Uzumaki)

In the vast desert area of the Kingdom known as Alabasta, a young man fought for his friend, the princess of said kingdom so that she will make it to the palace in time to warn her father of what was truly happening in their country. That the civil war the kingdom was now engulfed in was caused by a third party know as Baroque Works so that they would wipe themselves out while the leader of their organization known as Crocodile would wipe out whatever was let and take over after they were all gone. It took some time to get to this point, but his organization played their parts well and the country was in disarray. But now his plans were on the brink of collapse from a group of pirates known as the Straw Hat Pirates. They brought the princess back to the country safely even after he sent out a few agents to eliminate her. They were becoming a serious problem to his plans and now here he was facing off against the captain of their group. His name, Monkey D. Luffy...

The fight was fairly one sided from the start since Luffy had no abilities in his arsenal, even with his devil fruit powers to harm him. And yet the boy persisted on attacking him without stopping. Whenever one attack failed, he would just use another, but nothing he did worked. It wasn't until he was impaled on Crocodile's hook hand that he was able to fully grasp him since Crocodile had eaten the Sand Sand Fruit, and thus he was able to not only control the sand around him, but was also able to transform his body into sand as well. Yet when he became wet with water-like substance. But by that point it was too late for Luffy, since Crocodile used his power to cause the sand to change into quicksand. He then threw Luffy's damaged bleeding body into the sinking sands and smirked as he saw him try to escape, but his attempts were in vain.

"You must be in quite some pain," said Crocodile as he saw Luffy sink into the sands, "But don't worry. It'll all be over soon." He then laughed as he walked away from the young man and left him to his fate...

But the funny thing about fate is that it is never written in stone and it was forever changing and there was no one who could fully grasp the concept of it. As Luffy's bodies sank, his fate changed in a grand way, for in another lifetime, there might have been someone to help him out of the hole itself, but in this lifetime, there was no such help. His body sank far into the sands, and yet his will to live held out and he stayed alive throughout the decent into the depths of the sand. In what seemed like years, yet was only minutes, his body was pit out of the sand and he fell into a large room. He hit the ground hard and yet after a minute to get over the pain, he got up to check his surroundings all the while coughing up all the sand that had entered his lungs as he sank. The room had only one exit, yet it had collapsed and he couldn't see anyway out other than that. Yet it then dawned on him that he was underground and yet he was able to see perfectly fine like it was broad daylight. And while Luffy may not be the smartest guy at times, he was at least able to understand that where there is light that means there us a source to it. So, he looked to see where it was coming from, and what he saw filled him with awe.

On the opposite side of the room there was an altar of some sort that had a blue crystal ball on it, and from that sphere there was a stream of energy that went off into something else. While this alone was awe inspiring to him, what really caught his eye was what the ball was apparently powering up. A short distance away there was a large sphere of energy that was placed on an even bigger alter, and as Luffy walked up to it, he saw that inside it, there was a man who was floating inside it. The man had spiky blonde hair with some of it tied in a ponytail behind him. He had a redcoat on over his white shirt, and black pants. On his neck was a small clear crystal that caught Luffy's eye for reasons he didn't understand and yet he couldn't look away. As he approached closer to what he could only guess was some kind of prison, he felt his blood compel him to move forward for some reason. And when he was close enough to touch the sphere, the man's eyes shot open, and Luffy fell backwards in utter shock from his piercing blue eyes gaze.

"Who are you," said the man in the prison, "and how is it that you have found yourself here of all places?"

"I was fighting a man with power over the sands," said Luffy in a shaky voice, but it became clearer as the shock of the moment wore off, "and he used that power to try and drown me in the sands of the desert. But I ended up here instead."

"It has been so long since I have seen anyone," said the man in the prison, "but please, will you release me from this prison that I am in?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea," said Luffy as he thought about it. On the one hand he would be helping out someone, but on the other hand this man was obviously in this prison for a reason and he didn't want a major criminal to go loose. "Tell me why you are in there and I might free you if you aren't such a bad man."

"Fair enough," said the man, "I was placed in this prison because I refused to bow down to the so-called World Government when they came asking for an alliance with my people. I refused it since I knew that they just wanted to control us and steal from us our secrets of our power. When I refused them, they declared war on my people and I was forced to watch my people as they were killed off from the combined might of their forces. In my despair of losing my people in the war the World Government started, I was surrounded by the enemy. They then captured me in this sphere and placed me where no one would ever find me so I would stay locked away forever."

"Wow," said Luffy in surprise, "so you were a king?"

"At one point of my life I was, but now I am a king no more."

"So how do I free you from this prison you are in?"

"Do you see that crystal behind you," said the man as he pointed behind Luffy.

"Yes."

"Take it and smash it against the wall."

So Luffy did as the man said and took the crystal in his hands. Once he got it in his hands, he threw it against the wall with all the strength that he had, shattering it into thousands of pieces. And yet once it was shattered, the pieces disintegrated from existence. When it was gone, the prison the man was in disappeared as well. The man fell to the ground onto his feet and took a few steps before he fell to his knees and held his head in pain. Luffy walked towards him in an attempt to help him, but before he could get too close to him, the man screamed out and a large pillar of energy rose straight up from him cutting through the sands above them, with the heat of it turning it into a large circular hole of glass. His power was felt by all the people around the world, and yet no one knew the cause of it. No one that is except for six people, with one of them being Luffy...

(Marine Headquarters)

At the Marine Headquarters, five men known to the world as the 5 Elder Stars sat around a table discussing world politics when they felt the vast power of the freed man hit them like a ton of brick. They each fell to their knees in a submissive way and each of them felt the cold sweat of fear drip down their faces.

"So, it would appear as though our predecessors were right to assume that he would return one day," said one of the Elder Stars. This one has a scar on the left side of his face, wears a hat over gray dreadlocks, and wields a walking cane.

"Then it is truly how they feared," said another. This one is a tall and thin bearded man with long white hair.

"We can't allow him to gain a foothold in the world, so he must be stopped as soon as possible."

"So, we must do as the plan says and seal him away once more," said the third member. This one is bald, and has large birthmark spots on his forehead, and has a large white mustache much like former Soviet premier Mikhail Gorbachev.

"Then we will have to find someone to gift with the task of eating the Seal-Seal Fruit and sacrificing himself to seal the threat away once again," said the forth member. He is the oldest looking out of all five of them. He is bald, with glasses and a white gi on, (much like Mahatma Gandhi wore.) He also holds a samurai sword with him. He is the only one of the five members to not be wearing a black suit or tie, and the only one without facial hair.

"Then it is settled," said the last member. This one is the youngest looking of the five of them. He sports blond hair, as well as a beard of the same color, and has a scar on his chest. He also wears his suit with the shirt buttons open, and without a tie unlike the others who wear a suit as well.

"So, once a person is chosen to use the power of the devil fruit, we shall send that person to seal the former King of Drukar away once again. And while that person is completing their mission, we shall commission a cell be made that is not only inescapable, but impossible to break into one sealed inside as well. This way there will be no chance that he will escape once again. Are we agreed?"

"Agreed," said the group in unison. And then they began to put their plans into action...

(Buried Temple)

The power that the man let out stopped just as quickly and suddenly as it surged outwards. Luffy looked at the man in genuine fear and questioned himself about who he just set free.

"Oh thank god," said the man as he was busy cracking every muscle in his body since it had been so long since he was able to do just that. "I really needed that. It was like whenever you don't use a muscle for quite some time and then have to stretch it to feel better. Thanks kid for setting me free. Now let me help you out, for it is only fair that I help you as you did me."

The man then walked forward and placed a hand on Luffy's wound that he had gotten from Crocodile's hook not too long ago. The man looked at the wound and wondered how in the world the man was still alive with such a deep wound. Once his hand was on the wound, he summoned forth energy to close it up and heal it. It took only a few moments, but the fact that he was able to do it astounded Luffy greatly.

"Wow mister," said Luffy with a grin on his face, "that's a strange power you have there. What Devil Fruit did you eat?"

"Devil Fruit," said the man as he looked at Luffy with complete confusion in his eyes since he had never heard of such a thing in his life, "what is that?"

"It's a fruit that tastes absolutely awful," said Luffy as his face became slightly tinted green as he remembered the awful taste of the Gum-Gum Fruit he ate when he was a child, "but it gives you cool powers in return. The only downside is that whoever eats one is no longer able to swim because of it."

"Why can't they swim," asked the man in even greater confusion.

"I'm not really sure," said Luffy, "it's what my friend Shanks told me after I ate mine when I was a kid."

"So your friend let you eat a cursed fruit. For what purpose did he do that?"

"He didn't let me, I just sort of ate it on my own since I was hungry and it was there."

"You are a strange person young man, and I mean that sincerely."

"So if you never ate a Devil Fruit or even heard of them, what did you do to heal my wound?"

"I simply used magic my young friend," said the man with a shrug of his shoulders, "an art that has become lost to time itself and will most likely remain so for the longest of times."

"How old are you," asked Luffy in wonderment, "since I have never heard of people using magic like you do without a devil fruit."

"It's really impossible to say," said the man as he thought hard about it, "since I have no idea how long I was sealed up in that prison, I can't give an exact number. But what I can say is that I am over nine thousand years old."

"WHAT," screamed Luffy as his eyes wide and as far as they would go, and his face turned white in utter shock of this fact, "how do you look so young if you are that old!"

"It's because I am immortal that I look this way and don't age."

"Who are you?"

"Sorry," said the man as he rubbed his head sheepishly, "I was so glad to be free from my prison that I forgot to give my name. My name is Sol Uzumaki, the Forgotten King of Drukar. The last of the ancient race known as Gears."

"What are Gears," asked Luffy

"An ancient race of magically evolved humans who were capable of impossible feats. I am the last as well as the first to exist. If we ever have the time I will explain further. Now that I have introduced myself, if you would be kind enough to tell me yours?"

"My name is Monkey D Luffy," said Luffy with his trademark grin on his face.

"Did you say Monkey D Luffy?" Asked Sol.

"Yeah," said Luffy, "why do you ask?"

"It warms my heart to see that the 'Will of D' still lives on to this day. And it seems like fate is being kind to me." Said Sol as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"What do you mean by that?"

"When my kingdom fell long ago, I was able to save one person. He was my adopted son, since I adopted him after his parents died by a virus released on my kingdom by the World Government in an attempt to weaken us. When they died, I was able to cure the boy of the virus and raised him as my own son. I told him the truth of what happened to his parents, and he asked me to train him to gain the power to avenge his parents. I trained him until he was eighteen and when all was lost, I used my powers to send him to safety and soon after that I was captured. His name was Monkey D Sin."

"Monkey D Sin?"

"Sin was one of my oldest friends who traveled with me for many years before he passed away. I named my adopted son after him as a way to honor his memory. You are his descendent, and it is humorous to me to see the descendent of the boy I saved save me in return."

"That is kind of humorous if you think about it. But how are going to get out of here. We are so far underground and even with that large hole you made, how are we going to get back up there?"

"I can help with that easily," said Sol as he beckoned Luffy towards him, "just hop on my back and I will jump out."

"You can do that? It looks pretty high up."

"No problem, so hop on Luffy," said Sol as Luffy piggybacked onto his back. Once there, Sol walked over so that he was directly underneath the glass hole. Once he was in place, he bent his knees and then blasted upwards into the tunnel and once they were outside in the open air, Sol threw Luffy off of him and summoned some energy in his hand. Once he had enough of it gathered, he threw it back in the hole and blew up the temple with it. The blast caused the surrounding sand to sink into the massive hole he left in his wake. Luffy ran as fast as he could and barely made it to stable ground. Sol then used magic in his feet to blast him through the air towards where Luffy was located.

"Why did you do that for," asked Luffy as he was breathing hard and catching his breath from running to avoid being buried in the sands again. For him once was truly enough.

"I did it to bury a painful part of my life both literally as well as metaphorically," said Sol as he dusted himself off of all the sand that blasted at him from the explosive attack he just used.

"Seems like you overdid it with whatever you did," said Luffy with his trademark grin on his face.

"With my strength," said Sol with a smirk on his face, "there is no such thing as overdoing things since everything I do can be classified as overkill in a number of various ways."

"So now that we are free from that underground temple, what do you plan to do with your new found freedom?"

"I plan to avenge my fallen people and see to it that the descendants of the traitors to my kingdom are executed for the crimes of their ancestors."

"Well that seems like a lot of work, and I wish you the best of luck in your quest. But now that we are free I need to catch up with my crew and help Princess Vivi save her country."

"So, you are trying to help save a country from someone who is manipulating events from the shadows," guessed Sol who had seen things like this many times in his life. And for most of those time, he was able to help those who were suffering under their schemes and brought them to light. So, with this mindset, he decided to help this man in his endeavor since he would have done the same thing in his place.

"Yeah," said Luffy who stopped mid step as he was surprised that Sol guessed exactly what was happening so easily as well as quickly. "But how do you know that?"

"I have seen this sort of thing many times in my life," said Sol as he stretched is body and flexed his magical energy to get out all the kinks. He tried to summon his weapons as well, but he then remembered that once the failsafe of his kingdom was activated, his arsenal was sealed within one of the Ponoglyphs and teleported away with the rest of them so that no one else could take his weapons and analyze them for their own purpose. While no one else but him could even wield them, it never hurt to go that extra mile and make sure that no one got their hands on them. "and I have helped those who have suffered from their plans. So, if you will allow me, then I wish to help you deal with this power hungry asshole who is ruining this land for their own personal gain."

"Sure," said Luffy, "I will take all the help I can get."

"So which direction did you say they went?" Asked Sol as he looked all around them, but all he saw was desert and more of it everywhere. No buildings, ruins or landmarks anywhere. No wonder his temple was placed out here to imprison him since what were the chances that someone would stumble upon it?

"No clue," said Luffy with a laugh, "all I know is that they were on a giant land crab heading towards the palace. Anyway you could track them with that information?"

"As a matter of fact I can," said Sol as he placed his hand on the ground, and sent out a large pulse of energy that Luffy felt enter his body, but quickly leave it as quickly as it arrived. "They went in that direction." Said Sol as he pointed it out for Luffy.

"But how are we going to catch up to them," said Luffy with a serious look on his face, "because they got a huge head start and I don't see how even you could catch up to them."

"Luffy," said Sol as he walked over to him and slung him on his back so that he was once again piggybacking on him, "if there is only one thing you are able to remember about me, let it be this."

"And what exactly do I need to remember?"

"Never underestimate me in any form," said Sol with a chuckle as he sent a pulse of energy to his feet, "it never ends well for those who do." And as soon as he said that, He blasted forward at high speeds heading in the direction of Luffy's crew...

(Giant Crab's Back)

"What?!" Screamed Usopp as he heard bad news, "This crab can't cross water?!"

"Giant Moving Crabs are creatures of the sand," explained princess Vivi since this was her home and she knew about the various different species that existed within her kingdom, "they can't stand water."

"But it's a freaking crab!" Screamed Usopp who was taking that fact badly, "I mean come on!"

"We need to do something to get across the river as fast as possible," said Vivi as she pulled out a map of the country, "It would take all day to flat across the river. And once we cross the river, there's still a long way to go to get to the palace. If the crab can't make it across to the other side, then we have to run it somehow."

"There's no possible way that we can make it in time!" Said Usopp as the situation only seemed to get worse by the second.

"Oh crap," said Sanji as he pointed ahead of them, "The river is up ahead. Do something Crab!"

The giant crab they were on bent its eyes towards them and said something that no one else but Chopper (the talking animal of the crew) could understand.

"Oh yeah," said Chopper as he slammed one hoofed hand into his other in remembrance to an event that happened a while ago. "He loves female dancers!"

"Like this," said Nami as she stepped up while wearing her belly dancing uniform that Sanji had bought her when they first arrived in the country since he was in short, a pervert and the outfit made her sexy as hell.

"He's looking over here," said Chopper as the Crab looked at Nami. The pupils in his eyes turned into hearts (along with Sanji's, but that wasn't really surprising to the rest of the group) and he began to run even faster than he was before.

"Warp speed ahead," said Zolo with a smirk on his face

"Ero Power!" Screamed Sanji in happiness.

"So how is this supposed to help, Chopper," said Nami.

Yet before he could answer, the crab made it to the water and began to run across the water.

"Wait a minute," said Sanji in disbelief of the situation, "holy crap this thing is amazing!"

"Alright! At this speed, we'll make it there in no time!" Usopp said before his good mood slowly faded as the crab slowly sunk after a bit of running. "AHHH! It's sinking!" he shouted before they all submerged. One by one, with those who had Devil Fruit powers getting a little help from the others, they all resurfaced before continuing on across the river until they met a giant Sandoran Catfish.

"They're very rare and love human flesh!" Vivi shouted out in fear at seeing this creature in front of them.

"STOP FORGETTING THESE THINGS!" Usopp shrieked before the Catfish's eyes went all crazy before it was flung into the air. Everyone was stunned to see that the catfish was beaten so easily by a familiar group of friends from the past. "Kung Fu Dugongs?!" Usopp cried out before they all got on the catfish as the dugongs floated them all swiftly to the other side.

"Thank you!" Vivi said as she and Chopper waved the group of Dugongs goodbye before they all started discussing how they would get to Alubarna now since the giant moving crab had sank into the river before they noticed a large dust cloud approaching them from the distance.

"Look at that!" Nami cried out.

"Is it the enemy?! OH NO! They found us already!" Usopp shrieked.

"Wait a second. I know that sound." Vivi said as the dust cleared and showed her large duck friends Carue and a group of six other ducks of the same size following him. "Carue! The Super Sonic Duck Squad!" she said. She explained who they were to the other crewmembers around her before they all somehow boarded them and Eyelash (a camel that has been with them for the majority of their adventure while in Alabasta) before heading off to Alubarna, the capital city where the palace was located.

(With Sol and Luffy)

Luffy held onto Sol with all his strength since Sol was running at speeds that he thought were impossible for any man, to achieve. But then he remembered that Sol told him to never underestimate him so he stopped pondering on the subject and mentally prepared himself for the fight ahead of him. They soon arrived at the same river that his crew had crossed not too long ago, and Luffy was about to let go of Sol so that they could find a way across the river safely, but Sol didn't slow down at all as he neared the water. Luffy was about to vice his concerns bit before he was able to, they reached the water, and to his shock, Sol was able to run across the water without missing a step. At this rate, they would arrive at the palace faster than he thought, and that was good news for him...

(Meanwhile)

Everyone was now heading towards Alubarna, where Crocodile's organization Baroque Works were lying in wait to stop Vivi and the Straw Hats after they received the orders to eliminate them at all costs. The Mr. 1 pair, Mr. 2, and the Mr. 4 pair were all waiting for Vivi to arrive to do away with her, if their boredom and dislike for each other didn't cause them to kill each other first. They kept talking until Mr. 4 spotted them and pointed into the desert.

"Here-. They-. Come-!" he said in a slow and stretched out voice that he always used.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you say anything in the first place?!" snapped his partner, Miss Merry Christmas as she pushed him away and was now looking through the binoculars after she snatched them from her partner. "They're all on ducks!"

"Ducks?" Miss Doublefinger asked as they began arguing about the number that were supposed to be there. According to their intel, there was supposed to be five, and yet there was six somehow and that was what was confusing them.

"It matters not how many there are." Mr. 1 said in a bored, but serious tone. "All that we have to do is kill Princess Vivi and be done with it already. How hard can that be?"

"Is that so?" Miss Merry Christmas said. "Since Vivi's the only one we're after, how about you tell us WHICH ONE SHE IS?!" she screamed. Everyone looked to see that all the riders and passengers on the ducks were all wearing white, full body cloaks with hoods, hiding who they were from anyone doing exactly what they were doing right now.

"AHHH! THEY'RE ALL THE SAME!" Mr. 2 shouted in surprise while Mr. 1 scowled in irritation.

"Worse. Those are the fastest creatures in the whole kingdom. The Super Sonic Ducks." Miss Doublefinger added before Mr. 2 shouted that it was unfair to use a trick like that. Soon, all of the ducks split off into groups of two, with one heading for the West gate, one to the South-West gate, and one to the South gate, with the Baroque Works teams splitting up as well to chase them. They kept on going until they were deep in the city or in the desert before they all turned to them and threw off their cloaks. The Mr.1 pair chased Zoro and Nami. Mr. 2 chased Usopp and Eyelash. The Mr. 4 pair chased Chopper and Sanji.

"TOO BAD! WANNA TRY AGAIN?!" all the Straw-Hats said with cocky smiles since they all had failed to pick the right person to kill.

"WHAT?!" shouted most of the agents as Vivi was silently thanking them from a distance before riding off on Carue to stop the Rebel Army while thinking of all her friends and loved ones. Now she stood there between Alubarna and the approaching Rebel Army, waiting for them to arrive to tell them all that it was all a lie and to stop the fighting. Her old friend Kohza, leader of the rebellion, saw her for a split second before a cannonball exploded in front of her, courtesy of a Baroque Works agent posing as a royal guard, kicking up the sand and rendering Vivi's cries useless as the shouting of the Rebel Army drowned her out. She kept on shouting before realizing that Kohza had passed her and was now leading them all to battle before she was knocked to the ground with the Rebel's nearly trampling her to death. The Rebels kept on going until they reached the Southern entrance to Alubarna and began to fight. The final battle in the country of sand, Alabasta, had begun...

(With Vivi)

Vivi struggled and moved out from under Carue's protective wing before staring at him in horror.

"Carue!" she said in a sad voice. "You shielded me from them!" she said as her eyes welled up. "We were so close...and yet the Rebellion has started...I'm so sorry! But I will stop it, no matter what!" she said with determination as she trembled. "No matter how many times they ignore me, or how loud I have to scream! I refuse to let senseless killing tear apart this country of ours! That's what I learned from the Straw Hats! Never give up!"

"VIVI!" came a voice. Vivi turned to see Usopp approach her on a horse. "I'm so glad I found you!"

"Usopp!" she said in a happy voice.

"Come on! Hop on! We can still stop this!" he said. Vivi nodded and tried to help Carue up, but stopped at Usopp's next words. "Forget the bird! He's done for!" Usopp kept on talking, not seeing Vivi deep in thought.

'That...bird' she thought.

As she heard him say that, she remembered the good times that she had with the Straw Hats on her way here back to her kingdom, and how Usopp and Carue had become good friends.

"Prove to me you are really Usopp!" Vivi demanded.

"You're doubting me?" he asked with a laugh before showing her the white bandage on his left arm. "See?"

'NO!' she thought as she looked at him in horror.

-Inside Alubarna-

"Hey! Wake up! What happened to you guys?!" Sanji asked as he looked at Usopp and Eyelash on the ground and beaten black and blue.

"Simple. The plan to lure one of them away was a success." Usopp said. "Then Mr.2 beat us into submission in five seconds flat."

"Are you serious?!" he asked with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Why are you here Sanji?" Usopp asked through very swollen lips. Sanji then explained that the ducks brought him there to help them.

"Mr.2 got away, didn't he?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah." Usopp said in utter shame.

"Alright! Find Vivi and help stop this rebellion!" Sanji said before taking off.

"Right!" said Usopp before separating and going off to help however they could.

(With Vivi)

Vivi stared at Usopp in horror as the fighting continued before finding her voice.

"You're...not Usopp!" she said. Usopp only responded with a dark grin before touching his left cheek, revealing himself to be Mr. 2.

"I must ask, how did you see through my perfect imitation?" he asked with a grin as he lifted Usopp's goggles up to his forehead. "I even had a bandage on my left arm, so how?" he asked before throwing off his robe, revealing his usual attire with Usopp's goggles on top of his head. "Well, it doesn't really matter now, does it? Since you're about to die right here and now!" he said before aiming a kick at her. She dodged it easily, but he kicked at her again, this time missing due to Carue helping her up and running towards Alubarna. Mr. 2 only grinned before dashing towards her at a fast pace. Carue kept on running before swerving and heading towards a sheer wall of rock and doing the unbelievable and running up the wall, only to gently float away. As he did, he struggled to try and fly back to the wall as images of the Straw-Hats claiming their friendship went through his head before he managed to hold onto the wall. "HOW'D HE DO THAT?!" Screamed Mr. 2 in disbelief.

"Carue! You flew!" Vivi said as she looked down. "Now Mr. 2 can't-" she said, but stopped and looked in horror to see Mr. 2 running up the cliff as well after them. Carue pulled himself up with Vivi still riding him to a scene that broke Vivi's heart. Before them were her people slaughtering each other as bodies dropped and explosions rocked the area. "Carue...do you think you can run through all this?" she asked in a quiet voice. Carue quacked, saying he could. "Alright! We can't find father, but we can still find Chaka! We must get to the Royal Palace, before the Rebels get to the center of the city!" she said before they took off before a stray bullet struck Carue. "CARUE NO!" Vivi shouted. Carue looked ready to drop, but kept on running with Mr. 2 right behind them. He ran until his strength ran out and dropped to the dirt. Vivi only looked at Carue with tears in her eyes as Carue quacked, telling her to go on.

"YOU'RE MINE~~!" Mr. 2 cried out as he prepared to kill them both, only for two other ducks to appear out of nowhere and kick him away.

"At ease Captain Carue." Sanji said. "You've done a fine job protecting Vivi!"

"SANJI!" Vivi cried in joy as he straightened his tie.

"You ducks get Carue out of here! I'll be fighting this freak!" he said. Both of them nodded and carried Carue to safety as Vivi fled.

"WHAT?! VIVI'S GETTING AWAY! Don't joke around! If you're going to interfere, then I'll kill you as well!" Mr. 2 said as he kicked at Sanji, who had dropped his glasses and blocked it with a kick of his own.

"You have a pair of goggles that belongs to one of my friends. I'd appreciate it if you gave them back before I kick your ass!" Sanji said.

"Friend huh? So, you're friends with the Straw-Hats then?" Mr. 2 asked. "Then you must be Mr. Prince then!"

"My name's Sanji. I'm a first-rate cook!" he said.

"Cook eh? Well, I'M a first-rate ballerina, and a member of a criminal organization!" Mr. 2 said as he got into a fighting position.

"The criminal world is no stranger to me." Sanji said as he blew out some smoke. "I'm a cook, as well as a pirate."

"Pirate eh?" Mr. 2 said with a grin. "Then this is going to be fun!"

(Zoro's group)

Zoro and Nami were against Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger. Zoro was ahead of the rest while Nami was behind rooting for him, ready to help when she could.

"Bring it then!" Zoro said as he flicked out a blade while his opponents walked towards him, then right past him, causing the cheering to stop.

"Rule #1 of assassination: Take out the weak ones first." Mr. 1 said.

"Let us show you how a professional does it." Miss Doublefinger said with a smile, causing Nami to laugh before fleeing in fear.

(With Chopper in the desert)

Usopp had arrived into the desert to assist Chopper's group as he looked around before finding Chopper, lying in the desert and running towards him.

"Chopper! What happened? Stay with me!" he said as he shook Chopper awake.

"Usopp?" Chopper said. As he got up, Usopp asked where the enemy was before proclaiming in a brave fashion that they must've seen him coming before running off, only to cower in fear after Chopper told them they were still here.

"What's happening?!" Usopp screamed as the ruins around them began to crumble into the sand.

"They're underground." Chopper said.

"Miss Merry Christmas. She ate the Mole-Mole Fruit and became a Mole Woman." Chopper explained. "She's dangerous in the desert with all this sand to dig around in. And from what I can tell from her bragging earlier, her partner Mr. 4 is what she called a fourth batter. Plus, they have a dog-gun that shoots exploding baseballs. And I can't deflect or defend against explosions unfortunately." he muttered to himself.

"Could you try to make some sense?!" Usopp shouted before an exploding baseball came towards them.

"INCOMING!" Chopper shouted before they jumped out of the way, only for it to come back at them thanks to Mr. 4 popping out of a hole and hitting it back at them. They managed to dodge again before it exploded.

"What was that?!" Usopp yelled. Chopper then began to explain about the time-bombs, Mr. 4's unnatural strength, and his 'dog' before Miss Merry Christmas explained that it was a gun who ate the Daschund model of the Dog-Dog fruit.

"Wait a second! How can a gun eat a Devil Fruit?!" Chopper asked as he thought about it fully for the first time.

"Yeah! That's got to be a lie! How can a gun eat anything, including a Devil Fruit?!" Usopp said.

"SHUT UP! IT ATE ONE AND BECAME A GUN-DOG! SO THERE!" Miss Merry Christmas yelled. "It's a new technique here on the Grand Line. Not that I'm going to tell you about it since you're all going to die!" she said as she began to change. "Welcome to our turf. Molehill number 4!"

"Ahh! She's changing!" Usopp yelled before she changed to her 1/2 and 1/2 form. "What's that? A penguin?"

"I'M A MOLE, YA MORON!" she yelled before diving into the sand. All three groups of Straw-Hats and Baroque Works agents began their fights...

(And there is the next chapter of The Return of Sol Uzumaki. Just to make it clear, I am going off the manga of the series and not the Anime. Just wanted to clear that up before anyone asked me in the future. And the main pairing for this story is Sol x Robin since her dream is to know the truth about the Void Century and Sol is essentially the cause of it. There may be others in the future, but that is the only one that is decided right now. So, if you have any suggestions, please give an explanation to why they should be included other then they are hot or sexy. Until I update again, later!)


End file.
